Communications
by ShadowPassinThru
Summary: Written for a challenge. DianaBerkeley. Given Berkeley Rose's nature, Diana Spacey can't help but feel a bit suspicious of him. Ryo and Dee work to bridge communication gaps.


Title: Communications

Author: Kayla  
Fandom: FAKE  
Pairing: Diana/Berkeley  
Warnings: None really.  
Disclaimer: FAKE belongs to Sanami Matoh. I think if it were mine, I'd be a little bit less poor.  
AN: This is the first het fic I've written in a long time. I hope it reads all right.

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 841

Challenge: "MISUNDERSTANDINGS"

- - - -

"Are you going to be okay?" Ryo asked, his foot brushing the side of the desk, as he stared nervously at Diana Spacey. She seemed terribly upset, yet it was hidden behind the facade of 'strong woman.'

"Of course, sweetheart," she replied, winking at him suggestively. "Just because your superior finds the need to sleep with anything that crosses his path, doesn't mean that he's hurting me. I've dated jerks before Ryo, but I never did think Berkeley would be one. Oh well."

"Diana, are you sure?" Ryo didn't know what to say. He really felt that he would do anything to help Diana, who had brought him the love he'd always needed. She was the reason he had Dee. In other words, he owed her everything.

"I know he was with that girl," she said calmly. "The evidence was plain in front of us. He didn't even deny, or explain why she was with him."

"He would never…"

"Laytner, I don't know what you think you're doing… just barging your way into my office," Berkeley scowled at him, but Dee didn't back down. "I told you, it is none of your business."

"Did you really do it?" Dee asked, moving closer to Rose's desk. "I wouldn't even be here, but Ryo forced me to do it. Do you think a man like you means anything to me?"

"That girl's name was Leanne, and she was working with me on an inter-district organization to stop gang violence in New York. Diana saw the wrong thing at the wrong time, once again. She doesn't trust me, it's her problem."

"Are you lying?" Dee asked.

"You know I'm not." For just a minute, Dee got a good look at the older man's eyes. Berkeley stared angrily, but it was just a mask. He was really upset by his partner's accusations, but wasn't allowing himself real defense. "This was the third time she's accused me of cheating."

"So, she's overly paranoid?"

"Yes, and she has reason to be." Berkeley leaned back in his desk chair. "Yeah, Laytner, I am opening myself up for your petty insults, so go at it."

"I'm better than that," Dee said, rolling his eyes slightly. "Sorry, but your reputation would make anyone suspicious."

"Thank you, Detective."

"Want to know what I think about you two?"

"Not entirely," Berkeley leaned back.

"Well, I think you're misunderstanding her paranoia. It doesn't mean she hates you. As much as I see this impossible- I think she's crazy enough to love you."

"I'd have to say that Ryo is crazier for loving you," Berkeley shot back, annoyed at the confident way Dee spoke.

"Well, I'm serious," Dee shrugged. "Maybe it's Ryo rubbing off on me, but I think Diana really does care enough. While your misunderstanding her intentions, she's misunderstanding your past."

_ 'Oh lord,' _Berkeley thought, closing his eyes. '_Did he actually say something intelligent?' _"I suppose so."

"See ya later," Dee said smirking, as he stood up to leave Berkeley's office. "Ryo will be proud of me. I was a good boy."

"Do you think we did anything to help them Dee?" Ryo asked, leaning against the wall that conjoined the main area to Rose's office.

"Well, if you shut up then we can listen in," Dee said, smirking to himself. It was like they had their own soap opera going on, and they were in control.

"Berkeley!" Diana's voice yelled so loudly that they had no need to strain against the closed door. "Berkeley, do you mean to tell me that there was nothing going on?"

"Yes Dee-Dee, nothing at all," Berkeley sounded confident. "She was working on that gang project with me. You've got to stop suspecting that I'm cheating! I told you that I'd never do that."

"I don't know what to trust Berkeley," she sounded exasperated, but quickly her voice changed back into that of the tough woman. "I've never really been in love with a guy before you."

"I know my past isn't the best," he told her. "I can get over what Laytner would call my 'inflated head,' enough to tell you that. But I love you, and you can't misunderstand my motives with you. You're just so suspicious of me."

"It's not because I don't trust you," she told him confidently. Dee smiled to himself, thankful for the cheap precinct walls. "I trust you, I love you. But if another woman or man was to take my Berkies from me."

"Nobody could do that."

"Not even if Ryo dumped Dee and jumped into your arms…"

"Nuh-uh, not ever," Berkeley's voice said. "Well… maybe…"

"Berkeley Rose, I'm going to kill you!"

"Kidding," he responded. "You are one of a kind. But, we've really got to cut it with these misunderstandings."

"Communication is the basis of any relationship," Diana said quietly. "Oh god, Ryo told me that, but it sounds like a cheesy self help book." Laughter.

Ryo laughed, his arm draped around Dee's side. "Well, we did our good deeds for the week."


End file.
